APASIONADOS
by RikuSawamura
Summary: Fic Yaoi de ideas repentinas de cosas que a veces se me vienen a la mente, ando encarretada con KUROKO NO BASUKE asi que , de eso va a tratar todo n.n y por como va esto va a tener mucho lemon XD En la puerta de la habitación se quito toda su ropa excepto su sombrero de piloto, colándose desnudo junto al moreno, era tan inusual que no se diera cuenta...
1. Piloto en casa

**Los personajes de "Kuroko No Basuke" no me pertenecen, solo lo uso para mi diversión y la de los demás n_n**

 **CAPITULO 1: PILOTO EN CASA**

Cuantos días habían pasado desde que no lo veía, su mente y su cuerpo llegaban al límite, lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado, pero sentía que el trabajo de su amante se lo llevaba más tiempo del necesario, además estaba estresado pues su trabajo no era simple tampoco, el último caso que le habían asignado le tenía enfermo, llevaba un mes sin encontrar pista alguna, sus superiores le estaban acosando demasiado, era insoportable, cada día lo era, era un ciclo sin fin sin avance alguno.

Eran las 2 de la mañana Aomine entraba a su casa exhausto, había sido una horrible jornada de trabajo, últimamente no dormía bien pues no podía dejar de pensar en él y en cuanto lo extrañaba, pero esa noche, esa maldita noche estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se quito por completo su uniforme de policía antes de quedarse dormido, apenas se había arropado con el cobertor de la cama

La puerta sonó suavemente, no quería despertarle, solo quería sorprenderle, estaba cansado su espalda dolía su ultima jornada había sido demasiado larga, un vuelo tras otro, podía haber descansado un poco, pero no, simplemente tomo el turno del último vuelo directo a Tokio, solo para verle lo más pronto posible.

Se quito los zapatos con cuidado, sabía que Aomine no iba a tardar en descubrirlo, siempre lo hacía, paso la sala dejo las cosas en el sofá y se asomó con cuidado a la habitación, ahí estaba la razón de porque no le habían pillado, sintió nostalgia al verlo y un amor muy profundo, una oleada de montones de sentimientos reprimidos, contaba los días horas y minutos que faltaban para encontrarse de nuevo con su amante.

En la puerta de la habitación se quito toda su ropa excepto su sombrero de piloto, colándose desnudo junto al moreno, era tan inusual que no se diera cuenta aun lo que significaba que estaba demasiado cansado, pero eso no iba a ser impedimento para el rubio, después de todo había volado con su último aliento hasta allí y no para verle dormir, pues su cuerpo le deseaba demasiado.

-Daichi- susurro eróticamente en el oído del peli azul

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del moreno, después de relajar el impulso se dio vuelta, besando con precisión los labios del rubio, como si sus labios se atrajesen de manera perfecta, le beso con suma ternura, pero con mucha pasión, pues había estado anhelando esos labios por mucho tiempo, el beso fue demasiado caliente demasiado delicioso, hasta que Aomine se detuvo por un momento

-Bienvenido a casa Kise

Era demasiado para el rubio, su moreno de verdad le volvía loco, demasiado, puso a su amante boca arriba y puso sus piernas una a cada lado de su cadera, quedando sentado sobre él, no dijeron palabra alguna, sus miradas y sus agitados alientos eran suficientes para comunicarse, Kise quito con afán la camisa del peli azul, y empezó a tocarle el pecho con mucho deseo, se acerco a él para besarle el cuello mientras el de abajo solo podía sentir una gran presión en su pantalón, una presión que no fue pasada por alto por el que estaba encima, quien se levanto un poco para arrancarle los pantalones al moreno una vez desnudos, Kise volvió a sentarse en las caderas del moreno

-ahhhh

Se escucho salir el primer gemido cuando Kise sintió el miembro del mayor debajo de su redondo trasero

-aaahhhhh- un gemido algo más ronco salía de la boca del moreno, quien al sentir tal calor en su pene, se sintió extasiado, mientras una de sus manos empezó a masturbar a su acompañante la otra estaba ocupada en la boca del mismo, ahogando por completo los gemidos del rubio por el gesto, pero sin distraerse de su labor.

Cuanto anhelaba ser tocado por esas morenas manos, cuanto anhelaba sus fuertes dedos en su boca siendo ensalivados para ir a la siguiente fase.

En un acto desesperado Kise tomo la mano de su amante, sacándola de su boca e indicándole el camino correcto que ahora debería seguir, entendiéndole a la perfección, Aomine empezó a mover sus dedos, preparando la entrada del rubio, este se recostó sobre el pecho del moreno, para hacer mas cómoda la posición.

Aomine le tomo de los hombros separando sus cuerpos un poco para ver la expresión de su rostro, el rubio apoyo sus manos sobre la cama y su acompañante le agarró una nalga y tomo su pene para meterlo en la entrada ya preparada del rubio.

Simplemente no pudo meterlo despacio, cuando la punta toco la entrada del rubio, su cuerpo no pudo aguantar, metiéndolo todo de un solo golpe

-aaaahh A o mi ne chi aaaahhhh- haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de su acompañante simplemente lo metió hasta el fondo, tomando ahora las caderas del rubio, para que a este no se le ocurriera ni por equivocación sacarlo de ese cálido lugar, profundizando la penetración, Aomine empezó a moverse en círculos, a lo que Kise ya no respondió con quejas sino con contorciones placenteras de su cuerpo

El rubio puso sus manos sobre el abdomen de su sexy oficial y empezó a moverse de arriba abajo, deleitándose con la vista aérea de su amante retorciéndose debajo de él.

-Te mueves muy lento Piloto-Ver a su rubio desnudo sobre él con su sombrerito, era demasiado sexy, un fetiche muy seductor, pero por la posición el rubio no podía moverse más rápido, así que Aomine tomo las riendas del asunto colocando ahora al piloto boca arriba con las piernas en sus hombros, metiéndolo de nuevo de una sola estocada, pero esta vez no había recibito queja alguna

-AAAAAAHHHH aominechi- extasiado y enloquecido por la voz de su amante, Aomine empezó a moverse con más fuerza una embestida tras otra el calor subía más y más por sus cuerpos

El moreno mordió sus labios y apretó las caderas del rubio con sus manos

-adelante aominechi yo estoy listo, tampoco puedo aguantar más….aaaaaaaahhhh

-aahhhh

La ronca voz de su novio llegando dentro de él era lo más erótico había escuchado en su vida , el orgasmo se hizo de ambos cuerpos junto con las ultimas contracciones de cada uno, Aomine quedo tumbado sobre Kise quien le abrazo

-Te amo rubio- dijo en un susurro mientras deposito un tierno beso en el pecho de su amante

-Te extrañe Daichi….

FIN n_n


	2. A donde fueron mis dulces?

Como no estaré el fin de semana en casa les dejo el segundo cap.. gracias por leer y no sean timidos XD dejenme su opinion n_n besos y abrazos

(Los personajes de Kurono no Basuke no me pertenecen)

 **CAPITULO 2: A donde fueron mis dulces?**

-Murochin baka…- con su hermoso rostro adornado con un tierno puchero, el peli morado le reclamaba a su acompañante

-Atsushi, no te portaste bien, rompiste tu promesa, no más dulces- el pelinegro molesto, con sus brazos cruzados, miraba al más alto con algo de pesar

-pero murochin, me voy a enfadar si no puedo comer mis dulces- el mayor parecía más un niño pequeño que un adulto hecho y derecho

-enfádate todo lo que quieras, no te voy a perdonar tan fácilmente- y el pelinegro le trataba como tal, como un niño pequeño, no podía hacerlo de otra forma

/

El pelinegro esperaba, con los boletos del cine, un enoooorme tarro de maíz de caramelo y las bebidas, la cita era a las 7 pm, la razón, bueno estaban de aniversario, y habían planeado ver esta película desde hace más de 3 meses que se había anunciado.

-"Atsushi baka" pensaba el pelinegro, busco una mesa cercana para poner la comida, y tomo su celular, para marcarle al mayor. "Su llamada está siendo transferida al buzón de mensajes"

-"para colmo de males apagado y yo que pensé que si le decía que lo dejaba sin dulces iba a recordarlo"- triste y solitario entro a la sala de cine, se sentaría a ver la película y a esperar si recibía un mensaje o una señal de vida de su novio

Pasó media hora y ninguna señal, Himuro enfurruñado ni siquiera prestó atención a la película, devoro las palomitas de maíz y las dos gaseosas, el dulce iba a matarlo, pues no era de mucho comer dulces, lo más dulce que probaba eran los labios de su novio, pues siempre que le besaba el sabor era dulzón.

/

-en donde, en donde están, porque, murochiiin, tengo tantas ganas de mis dulces, de haberlo sabido me quedaba en la pastelería hasta saciarme

-Pues debiste hacerlo Murasakibaka- esta vez el tono de voz del más bajo era un poco más serio

-porque estas tan molesto murochin, que pasó? -inocente y olvidadizo, el peli morado no se daba cuenta que entre más hablaba sin recordar que pasaba ese día, se metía más en la boca del lobo, molestando más y más a su acompañante

-mis dulces quiero mis dulceeeeees!

Himuro que estaba sentado en el sofá viendo como su novio daba vueltas por el apartamento buscando sus dulces se levantó de la silla, fue hacia el pequeño patio y sacó una enorme bolsa de dulces de atrás de la lavadora y se la aventó al más alto.

-aquí están, ya cállate, solo te importan tus malditos dulces- camino hacia la habitación y se metió al baño dispuesto a tomar una ducha

Murasakibara abrió la bolsa y como niño empezó a devorar uno a uno sus dulces, solo en el silencio de la sala, pero el silencio fue interrumpido por el llanto, el llanto de su acompañante que alcanzaba a escucharse en medio del ruido de la ducha

-Murochin?- dejó su bolsa al lado y entro sigiloso en la habitación, entre la ropa tirada que se acababa de quitar Himuro, encontró una pequeña tarjeta decorada con pasteles y cosas dulces escrita a mano "feliz aniversario mi dulce gigantón… Te amo"

El peli morado sin pensarlo 2 veces abrió la puerta del baño en un solo golpe, corrió la puerta de la ducha y aun con la ropa puesta se aventó a los brazos de su novio, estallando en llanto

-Pero que baka que baka soy, murochin, perdóname, lo siento soy un tonto buaaaaahhhh

Sorprendido Himuro, solo dejo salir más las lágrimas de sus ojos

-Pero me llego un encargo de última hora, y yo de baka lo acepte, gomen ne Murochin, yo te amo más que a nada en el mundo, pero es que soy muy despistado, porque no me llamaste al celular

-Lo hice, lo hice varias veces

-Buaaaaaahhh, porque, porque, gomen ne murochin, que quieres que haga para compensarte- el peli morado se veía realmente desesperado, pues de verdad amaba a su novio y no se perdonaba ser tan torpe y olvidarse de todo

-Murasakibaka- himuro se desplomo en los brazos del más grande

-Que pasa, que tienes murochin

-Creo que comí mucho dulce, estoy algo mareado

Murasakibara lo sacó de inmediato del baño, lo secó y le puso un abrigado pijama, lo metió bajo las cobijas y le trajo un vaso de agua tamaño familiar

-Tómatelo murochin, el agua te va a ayudar, perdóname

-Gracias, cámbiate y ven acá- Himuro le hizo señas para que se acostara a su lado

Murasakibara se quito la ropa frente a él deleitándolo con un grande y hermoso cuerpo

-Pero sabes algo murochin…. Para que el azúcar no se suba a tu cabeza tienes que gastar esa energía, verte desnudo e indefenso entre mis brazos me descoloca.

Con picardía Murasakibara se coló en la cama desnudo abrazándose a su novio

-No lo mereces Murasakibaka…..

-Pero murochin, me dejaste sin dulces y ahora sin postre?

-No sé que voy a hacer contigo, me dejaste plantado, me hiciste llorar, te olvidaste de mi por culpa de tus pasteles, siento como si fuera lo último en tu lista de cosas importantes

-Murochin, eres y serás siempre lo primero para mí, pero es que soy muy torpe ya lo sabes, a la próxima pasa por mi si?, prometo que sin importar lo que esté haciendo voy a salir contigo, más bien no arruinemos la parte B de la cita

-Cual parte b?- antes de dejarlo decir otra palabra Murasakibara estaba sobre él, besándolo con ternura, sus labios dulces, dulces como siempre, exquisitos y jugosos

-Esta parte…-radical, el cambio del dulce murasakibara con tono infantil, a él sexy peli morado excitado por su novio- bajo su mano acariciando la entrepierna de su novio encima del pijama- será un lindo regalo de aniversario, no tendrás que hacer nada, lo haré todo por ti

-Atsushi ahh- Himuro incapaz de contenerse dejaba salir uno a uno los gemidos de su boca, y es que lo amaba con todo y su torpeza amaba a ese tonto pastelero, no podía negárselo también quería la parte "b" de la cita- después me las cobrare baka.

Sin más preámbulos el gigante quito con afán el pijama que le había puesto con tanto empeño a su novio- voy a devorarte muro chin- le lamia por todas partes, salvaje y ansioso, disfrutando de el mas delicioso de los manjares, ese cuerpo que yacía débil debajo del propio- así no fura nuestro aniversario, tenía planeado llegar y comerte

-no digas mentiras Atsushi, querías comerte tus dulces y nada más- decía esto entrecortadamente mientras sujetaba los cabellos del más alto mientras este iba del ombligo a más abajo

-quería dejar el bombón más grande para el final- metió el miembro del moreno en su boca de lleno, dejando al pobre himuro casi en coma por el placer instantáneo, quien arqueaba su cuerpo a más no poder, el mayor por su parte no se distraía, acariciando las torneadas piernas de su amante con delicadeza mientras continuaba con la felación

-Atsushi voy a….

-espera murochin contrólate un poco- con una mirada infantil y un deje de picardía lamio la punta del miembro de su amante- viene la mejor parte- metió un dedo en la entrada del pelinegro- disfrútalo- empezó a moverse y a prepararlo con cuidado sin detener su anterior tarea

-en serio no puedo aaahhh…..- sin poder controlarse himuro se vino en la boca de su amante- lo siento Atsushi yo

-shhhh- le cayo murasakibara, relamiéndose los labios- ha estado delicioso

-baka…- sonrojado al límite, himuro observaba desde arriba la sensual expresión de su novio

-ahora que esta lista la crema voy a empezar a comer mi postre

Murasakibara se hizo del cuerpo de su novio, un delicioso pastel de vainilla y mora, esa era la descripción favorita de murasakibara para el sexo con su él, una combinación exótica y exquisita.

-murochin eres tan estrecho- el peli morado aumentaba las embestidas, tocándole deleitándose, sus cuerpos estaban calientes, himuro estaba en su límite, sentir las manos grandes de su novio acariciándole por todas partes era lo mejor… sin poder aguantar demasiado, ambos alcanzaron el éxtasis, quedando tumbados uno sobre el otro

-murochin, te amo

-Murasakibaka, yo también…

El más alto se incorporo, estiro un poco la mano a su mesita de noche tomando la bolsa de los dulces que le quedaban, sacó una de esas gomitas de colores alargada y la enrollo

-Quieres casarte conmigo Muro chin?- dijo esto mientras con cuidado ponía la gomita en el dedo de su novio- prometo comprarte un anillo más adecuado, pero es que no podía aguantarlo

Sorprendido himuro miro a su novio con curiosidad, encontrándose con esa inocente pero sincera mirada

-Claro que si baka, pero no llegues tarde a la boda….


End file.
